hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Endofcentury
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hokuto Renkitōza! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Nanto Koshū Ken page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Evan1975 (Talk) 20:50, 2009 December 1 Yasuyuki Nekoi Here's the interview with the two mangaka: evan1975 19:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *Hey, thanks for that. No idea who the other mangaka could be? Endofcentury 19:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Shura excuse me,but you know in wich chapter is revealed that Kaioh kills the Akashachi men's,instead of Nameless Shura? and sorry if I mess up you talk page. CopySigmaII 02:32, December 4, 2010 (UTC) * I can't find any proof of this and therefore I've removed it from the article. Endofcentury 18:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Fake I think that is just a rumor(the deal with Kaioh and Nameless Shura) I watch the entire anime and read almost the whole manga,and never see that.CopySigmaII 23:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) * Well, it wasn't me who posted that. I gave the previous editor the benefit of the doubt because I cba to verify it. Like I said, I've taken it down now until someone can prove it. Endofcentury 10:19, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes I know that was not you that posted,but later I see that you reedited,and so I just want to have sure if that is true,but now I know that probaly not.Anyway that's all,and tanks for the attention.CopySigmaII 22:03, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots You mean the Toki and To screenshots right? or have more? and actually the Toki screen shot I take from Hokuto no ken banpresto game page.CopySigmaII 02:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Yeah,you are right,I will fix that eventually,Can you do me a favor? can you edit Karen(hnk) and Serah page,with VA and the name in japanese?and sorry for the inconvenience.CopySigmaII 01:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks about the name of Nagato's Father.CopySigmaII 19:13, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi, can you help me with the syyles and techniques descriptions? Thanks Help2 I'm editing and putting the photos and descriptions on a table with two columns only. I have already made several. only have to put in the cell and write descriptions. Thank you very much for responding. Best regards, sincerely,. Jose. Can you write the description of hokuto ryuken, taizan tenro ken, gabi ken, nanto goshasei an the five nanto rokusei's techniques???. Thank you very much. And who is the user of ogi [[Rōshin Kyokuha|'Rōshin Kyokuha']] of hokuto ryu ken??? and help me to add Mon Kan Kō and [[Hokuto Gaiha Shō|'Gaiha Shō']] hokuto ryuken techniques???? Hi, friend, you could edit the name and description of the attack on the website of Jugai Koshu Nanto Ken? Thank you very much. Hello, thank you very much, I think the style is already full Ryuken Hokuto. If you can Take a look if you have to correct something. And thanks for the photos, to see if we are gradually filling in the fighting styles I have already started. Greetings. -Jose- Can you help me whit hokumon techniques please? Hello, could you tell me what style of Taizan kenpo using Balcom and Baiten Kenbu and create an entry? Thank you, greetings. Escribe texto o la dirección de un sitio web, o bien, traduce un documento.Cancelar traducción del español al inglés Hi, thanks for the contribution. I've included Yo Gōkin Ki attack, since it belongs to the same style of Balcom's Kenpo, look if you have to make some changes. Can you describe the techniques of Hokumon no ken? Thank you very much and best regards. Hello friend, can you create an entry for all taizajin kenpo styles please? Thank you very much. All fixed, you can put the description of the techniques of Hokumon no Ken so I can make the catch? Thank you. Hello, you know which of the attacks of (Hokuto soka ken y hokuto sonka ken) belong to Keiraku hikko?? Thank you, greetings In what manga appears the Taizan Senbu's style? ok, the nanto techniques entries Ryūhashi Dan and Shōshū Tokyaku are eliminated. Hi, can you edit Nichigetsu Sōtō, Tōrō Ken and Bājíquán styles and techniques? Thanks Hello, would you know to translate the name of the Ura Nanto Roku Sei styles? thanks *'裏南斗六星拳　邪悪の星 牙炎拳伝承者バラム' *'裏南斗六星拳　呪いの星 赤蛇拳伝承者メルド' *'裏南斗六星拳　狂乱の星 吸血拳伝承者ハンジャー' *'裏南斗六星拳　嘲りの星 白豹拳伝承者デルモン' *裏南斗六星拳　大凶の星 竜王拳伝承者ガルグ Hi, just upload multiple images of a Thug, but not his name. Could you create historical entry? Thank you very much. A greeting. Hi, I upload multiple images of a Thug (Hokuto no Ken -Banpresto-), but I don't know his name. Could you create his entry? Thank you very much. A greeting. Hi, I upload multiple two images of Hokuto no Ken -Banpresto-, but I don't know her/his name, one is a Yuria clone and the other is a Jako clone too. Could you create his entry? and can you edited the Kamen no Sho entry? Thank you very much. A greeting. Thank you very much. Sorry for being so annoying. a greeting Hi. I added 3 imges of Hokuto no ken banpresto chars. The first is a thug, the second a Karate master y the third an a midget Dagar clone. Hi. I upload the image of Biyudan's Extra Final Five Attack. Greetings Joseph Please,can you put the V.A and japanese name for Joseph ? CopySigmaII 04:56, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I upload images of any places or localitations. Can you edit it sections??. thanks. A greetings. Hi, i upload 3 images of Dharma (manga), can you edit his section please?thanks Characters shuutar.JPG jay friend.JPG thug.JPG Can you create a page/artcicle for this 3 characters? the first is a member/general from the shutaar barbarians,the second is jay's friend,from Shuu's resistance army,and the third is a guy who team up with galzus to help him find children and the swany village CopySigmaII 01:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ok,I got it,happy holidays too,and sorry for the delay. 01:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Meido Shin, appears in ten no haoh anime? I cant find it. Hello Endofcentury, I am disgusted with the user SirRandomage. It unfortunately one of my edits (Kyokujūji Sei Ken) and I scolded. I would appreciate talking to him and you asked to please not again have to do this. A greeting and thank you very much. can you reedit Kyokujūji Sei Ken page please?? Chara infoboxes On it. --Madness ❧ talk 22:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Can you point me to a broken template? I don't have a lot of time lately, so I can't go seraching for them, but I will fix as soon as I see your reply. --Madness ❧ talk 00:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I know I already left this on Kenshiro's Talk page, but I was wondering if it'd work for Toki/Raoh... Chucksta (talk) 14:27, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Chucksta :Looks good to me. evan1975 (talk) 00:03, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for touching up my edit on Kenshiro's page Hey, thanks for fixing up my edit on Kenshiro's page. I noticed that the original piece wasn't so decent so I decided to touch it up abit hehe. Anyway, my name's Six18. Pleased to meet you. Six18 (talk) 12:56, August 8, 2015 (UTC)Six18 No problem. :) Endofcentury (talk) 16:31, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello When you have the time, could you send me an photo (Kenshiro 2.jpg) in the Heroes Wiki? My computer has the virus and my iPad doesn't send any photos. Sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 04:18, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey, did you receive my message?--AlexHoskins (talk) 23:32, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm not sure 100% sure what it is you're asking me. You want me to post Kenshiro2.jpg from this wikia into Kenshiro's entry on the Heroes Wiki? Is that correct? Endofcentury (talk) 10:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that is correct.--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:02, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Post it in my message wall in Heroes Wiki.--AlexHoskins (talk) 21:21, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any opinion on how to handle minor characters Any ideas on how to organize minor characters, should we do so by: affiliation, the arc they appeared, their archetype(villager, Outlaw), or something else. Also looks like the Numeri and Samoto thing was cleared up as the Japanese DVDs have modelsheets of them with the manga names and accesories. Vrung (talk) 05:24, November 12, 2017 (UTC)